All In Stebekah One Shot
by stefannsalvatoree
Summary: Stefan realises something about Rebekah The one shot is based on the end of 4x11 of The Vampire Diaries.


Stefan was in bed, all night staring at the ceiling. Rebekah was curled up to him with her head on his chest sleeping deeply while he pondered. He had too many things on his mind - the cure, Damon being compelled by Kol to kill Jeremy, team Klaus, team Shane, and his words to Elena. But the thing that had been pestering him the most was the amazing sex he just had with Rebekah and all the feelings that had come rushing back.

When Stefan asked Rebekah if they could be partners, he knew exactly what was going to happen. She would find a way to get the cure and would also start flirting with him again. No doubt about that, he thought. After spending more and more time together trying to find the cure, feelings towards her changed. He didn't dislike her anymore. He was bonding with her and they were becoming friends. In fact, he even started flirting back. He knew that she couldn't influence him or make him feel different though. That was certain. But when they were looking for the headstone in Shane's office, things changed when she brought up the conversation about the 1920s. Rebekah opened Stefan's eyes. She was right. He _did_ have a blast in the 20s. But he realised, it wasn't just the jazz, the booze, the feeding or the sex, it was her. Yeah, she was crazy, but she made _everything_ more fun for him in the 20s. She made him feel **alive**. He didn't need to hide his true self or feel ashamed of his vampirism when being around her. He felt accepted and was comfortable enough to be himself. Stefan loved that feeling and he was longing for it. He closed his eyes and remembered when he first told Rebekah that he loved her.

_Stefan and Rebekah were slow dancing to jazz music when he asked if she'd join him for a walk. With a "Yes, of course", he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of Gloria's together. They had been strolling around Chicago for hours hand in hand talking about their families and their previous lives, until they came to a park and a park bench. Rebekah told Stefan that she needed to sit down for a while and he nodded. They sat down quietly and silence filled the air for a few minutes. She pinned back a few stray hairs and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. Stefan knew then that the time had come. His heart started pounding and Rebekah had noticed it quickly. "Stefan, your heart is beating very fast." She lifted up head to to face him and put her hand on his chest. Stefan gulped. "I know," he replied. He straightened his posture, took her hand out in front of him and looked her in the eyes. "Rebekah. Uh...um...how do I say this?" He struggled to say the words. He wanted to say them. Of course he wanted to say them. He was falling for her. Just three little words, Stefan thought. Come on, you can say them. He knew it was the perfect moment to tell her how he felt, he was just scared. The last time he had said these words, his heart got broken. Katherine had caused him so much pain. He couldn't stand the feeling of being hurt again. He hated it. Could he bring himself to open up like that again? It took a lot courage for Stefan. He was shaking now. "Calm down," Rebekah laughed. He was wiping away the little droplets of sweat forming on his face. He's adorable, she thought. Stefan looked down and put his hands in his lap. He was bouncing his leg. Rebekah then saw something that she had never seen before. A different side of Stefan that was sensitive and fragile. She couldn't believe it. Stefan was handsome and charming, but he wasn't such a tough guy after all. She adored this new side and she loved the fact that he was able to show it to her. It made her feel loved. Rebekah brought her hands to his face and lifted up his head. "I love you Stefan," she said softly while looking into his green eyes deeply. Stefan looked away and smiled. Phew, he thought. He was surprised that she said it first, but was happy. At that moment when he looked back into her beautiful blue eyes, he knew it. He was in love with her and it felt right. "I love you too, Rebekah." He leaned in and kissed her gently._

Stefan snapped back to reality. He ran his fingers through his hair. Was this a good choice, he thought. Or is Rebekah just a rebound? Stefan had to be honest with himself. He was in love with Elena and he'd generally thought that they would be together for eternity. But that had all changed when she fell in love with someone else. He had to move on somehow. He asked himself, could I ever love someone as much as I loved Elena? Could I? He wanted to desperately. He needed to let her go. Stefan glanced around the room, searching for an answer. He looked down at Rebekah. She was still sleeping, peaceful and calm. He lightly brushed his hand over her face.

Stefan had loved her once, so why couldn't he love with her again? She made him happy in the 20s. She made him feel like he belonged. He craved for those feelings back again. No, he needed them. Rebekah then hugged him tight. It was as if she could hear his thoughts. Stefan smiled and threw his arms around her. He was all in this time, no regrets. **None. Whatsoever.**

_- Written by __**stefannsalvatoree**_


End file.
